A Sweet Strawberry wedding
by The Unknown Twinkie
Summary: It's Nagisa and Shizuma's wedding and everyone came to attend for the happy couple's wedding…well almost everyone.


**TUT:** Hey everyone This is my first strawberry Panic story. I hope you all will enjoy this story.

 **Rated T:** For some language and drama.

 **Parring:** NagisaxShizuma and TamaoxMiyuki and HikarixAname

 **Summary:** It's Nagisa and Shizuma's wedding and everyone came to attend for the happy couple's wedding…well almost everyone.

Chapter 1

The morning light peeked through the curtains, shining on a young auburn hair girl. She was wide awake and was just lying there. _Ah I'm so nervous…today's the day that I'm getting married._ The young girl rolling on her bed back and forth. _This excitement is too much for my heart, I feel like it'll burst._

"Nagisa are you up!?" A voice yelled through the door.

Nagisa stopped rolling and looked at the door and watch as her best friend walked through the door. "AH! Tamao-chan, w-what are you doing here?" Nagisa asked.

Tamao smiled and just laugh. "AHAHAH You look like a rolled up sweet roll Nagisa-chan!"

Nagisa felt her face going red with embarrassment and she sunk her head into the futon trying to hide it.

"Come on let's get you out and in the shower. The sweet bride should be refreshed and sparkling on her sweet day." Tamao said. She pushed Nagisa and unrolled her.

Tamao accidently pushed too hard causing her to fall off the bed. WHAM! "Ah! Nagisa, I'm so sorry." Tamao said as she ran to Nagisa.

"AHAHAHA! I fell, Ahahaha" Nagisa said laughing.

Tamao sighed and smiled sweetly at Nagisa. _She's so dense at times, but then again she's so caring. Shizuma so lucky to have a such wonderful fiancée._ Tamao helped Nagisa to get to her feet and then she led her to her bathroom. "Now strip down and hop into the shower, I'll be in there as soon as you are done." Tamao said as she closed the door.

Nagisa stood there wondering what she meant by that. Shrugging it off she did what she was told, she took her pajamas off and her underwear and stepped into the shower. She turned on the hot water and the shower head splashed water on Nagisa causing her to scream. "AAAAAHHHH!"

Tamao came in running wearing a black one-piece swimsuit. "Nagisa what's wrong?" Tamao said.

"The water is cold." Nagisa wined.

Tamao looked at the faucet and saw that she turned the C knob instead of the H knob. "Silly, you turned the cold water instead of the hot water."

"Oh…Ah Tamao-chan!" Nagisa said. She was surprise to see Tamao with a black one-piece swimsuit on. "Tamao-chan what are you wearing?"

"A swimsuit, well a one-piece bikini but still." Tamao said.

"Um why are you wearing that?" Nagisa asked.

"How else am I supposed to wash your hair?" Tamao said. "Also, a certain someone threaten to throw me into the slammer if I was naked with you, so I promise that certain someone I'll wear a bikini but she insisted I wear a one-piece. So, I agreed and also to make sure you keep your towel on but this way I can spend my last time with my cute Nagisa before she's wed." Tamao explained to Nagisa.

Nagisa just stared at Tamao with a blank look on her face until everything that tamao said has been registered by her brain. "Oh, Shizuma ask you to take care of me, that's so thoughtful of her." Nagisa said with a smile.

"Uh sure let's go with that." Tamao said as she looked away for a second _There's no way I'm telling her that I begged._ "Here, I got some awesome shampoo that I would love to use for you."

Nagisa took the bottle and read the label.

Wedding Shampoo! Give the young bride a shiny silky smooth hair! Use two weeks before the wedding for the best results.

"It said to use two weeks before the wedding." Nagisa said as she could feel Tamao hands rubbing her scalp with the shampoo.

"Oh, does it? I didn't know?" The blue hair girl said. "Now less talk and more massaging of the scalp!"

 **-At The Chapel-**

Shizuma was pacing back and forth along the isle nervously. She looked at the decorations and the setup of the wedding.

"You are only going to wear yourself down before the ceremony." Someone said.

Shizuma looked and see Miyuki standing there giving her a smile.

"Oh Miyuki, glad you could make it." Shizuma said.

"But of course, you're my best friend and I wouldn't miss this." Miyuki said as she approached Shizuma. "So, you feeling nervous?"

Shizuma chuckled at her friend and went into her triumph pose. "I never get nervous Miyuki, who do you think I am."

Miyuki stared in disbelief at her friend who was clearly lying right now. Deciding to tease her a little would help. "Really? Then why are you shaking so bad?" Miyuki said.

"I-I'm not s-s-shaking." Shizuma said.

Miyuki sighed with disappointment. _Why is she so stubborn?_ "You know it's fine if you are nervous but think of it like this. Out of the two of you who would be the most nervous?" Miyuki said.

They both stood there, staring at each other and they both knew the answer to that question. "Nagisa." They both said at the same time.

Miyuki sighs, _well she is the nervous type_ She looked at Shizuma who was blushing.

"My Nagisa is so nervous, when it comes time for the honeymoon, she'll beg me to take the lead." Shizuma squealed with happiness.

"Hai, hai you like being the dominating one." Miyuki said as she was leaving her friend. "Come on, we have to make sure everything is set up."

"I wonder what Nagisa is doing right now?" Shizuma said.

"Tamao is getting her ready." Miyuki said counting chairs to make sure they have enough.

"I can't believe she's with Nagisa. She better not be making any advance towards her and only person who is allowed to see her glorious naked boy is me." Shizuma said.

Miyuki sighs and said. "You know Tamao would never do that and besides she's over her crush with Nagisa. You of all people know this also you allowed her to wash her hair so if anything, it's your fault." Miyuki said giving Shizuma a smug smile.

"How could I say no when she was groveling at my feet." Shizuma said standing in her goddess stance with her hands on her hips.

Miyuki just groaned as she just hung her head in defeat.

 **-With Nagisa and Tamao-**

"There, you look so cute Nagisa." Tamao said as she finished with her hair.

Nagisa looked in the mirror and was happy with the results. "Thank you Tamao-chan."

"You're welcome now come on, we have a tight schedule so we need to get going." Tamao said as she pulled Nagisa along.

"Huh?" Nagisa said in confusion.

"Oh, don't worry, Chikaru is helping with the wedding dress. Then we need to make sure you remember your vow's, which will be on the way. Then you'll get married and then the wedding reception and finally you'll be on your honeymoon with sweet Shizuma-chan." Tamao opened the door and said. "Now let's get going." She looked behind her and saw that Nagisa had disappeared.

Nagisa had slipped from her grasp and was heading towards her room. "I-I'm n-not felling w-well, I'm going back to b-bed." Nagisa said nervously.

"AH NAGISA!" Tamao yelled she ran to her side and grabbed her and said. "Come on, don't be nervous now. I promise you that it'll be ok."

 **-Back at the Chapel-**

Miyuki looked over the seating arrangement and notice one small problem. Mr. and Mrs Hanazono seated in the far back corner. "Shizuma." Miyuki said.

"Yes Miyuki." Shizuma said as she finished rolling out the red carpet that went down the middle isle.

"Why are your parents in the far back corner of the chapel?" She asked.

"…." Shizuma didn't answer and just ignoring Mizuki. "Hmm, I think the white rug looks better than the red rug, what do you think?" Shizuma thought out loud.

"Shizuma." Miyuki said a bit louder.

"You sir." Shizuma said.

"Uh hai?" The guy said.

"Roll this red carpet up and go fetched the white carpet. We'll be using that instead of this heathen of a carpet." Shizuma said.

"Um, we don't have a white carpet. You ordered the red carpet." The guy said.

"Well then go get me a white carpet and fast, I can't have my wedding without a white carpet." Shizuma said.

"Uh I don't think we can get one in time." That man said.

"Then I'll just hire someone else to get me the white carpet. While I'm making my call, you and your employees can pack up your bag and go." Shizuma said as she pulled out her cell phone.

"I'm sorry madam I'll get going right away." The guy said. "You two you are coming with me, we got to find a white carpet stat. first let's roll up this red carpet!"

"Yes sir." They said as they rolled up the red carpet and carry it out to replace it with a white carpet.

"SHIZUMA!" Miyuki yelled.

Shizuma looked at her and said. "Miyuki, we are in the chapel, yelling is not accepted."

"Why are your parents located in the back of the chapel instead of the front like they are supposed to be?" Miyuki said as she showed Shizuma the piece of paper.

"That because it's where I want them to be at." Shizuma said turning her back towards Miyuki.

Miyuki sighs at Shizuma's childish behavior and said. "Alright what did they do this time?"

"Trying to cancel my wedding. So, for that reason, they are in the back of the wedding ceremony. Though I would prefer they would be outside but I can't. Luckily they're stuck in traffic so with luck they might get here late." Shizuma said.

Miyuki was about to say something but her cell phone ringed. "Hold on, Hello?"

" _Hey Miyuki it's me Tamao."_

"What's wrong?"

" _Sorry but we are running a bit behind. D-Don't worry everything is fine, I'm preparing Nagisa as much as I can do right now. I just called Hikari and Yaya, they'll be there by the time we'll get there."_

"Alright well, get here as quickly as you can, you know how Shizuma gets if things don't go the way she wants it to go." Miyuki said.

" _Hai, love you Miki-chan."_ Click.

Miyuki sighs as she closed her phone. _Man, I have been sighing all day, well who wouldn't sigh when everything takes a toll on you._ "Nagisa and Tamao are on their way right now."

Shizuma walked towards Miyuki with a concern look on her face. "Did something bad happen to my sweet Nagisa?"

"No nothing bad has happened, they are running late but are on their way now." Miyuki said.

Shizuma sighs in relief and said. "Well if you need me I'll be waiting for her outside." She started to go outside.

"Oh, no you are not." Miyuki said as she grabs Shizuma. "I'll not let you break tradition and let you see your wife before the wedding. In fact, I need you to get dress once Aname gets here and when Nagisa gets here, the wedding will start shortly after that." Miyuki then started to pull Shizuma towards her room.

"That's right Shizuma, you can't break tradition…unless you want this wedding to be called off." A voice said.

Miyuki stopped in her tracks and looked towards the door of the chapel. _Oh, so that's why she wants them to be as far away as possible._

Shizuma turned and said. "Morning father, I see that you had your cup of bitchiness this morning."

"Shizu! You know you should never use common fowl words." Mrs. Hanazono said.

"Like I care, and since when have you ever cared about tradition father."

"She got you there Mr. Hanazono." A familiar voice said.

Shizuma and Miyuki reconized that voice and saw Tasuki standing there. He had Italian silk suit, hand craft from Rome by an elderly woman. Who was on a brink of starvation, but thanks to her skill she made a masterpiece that will surpass all of the other suits.

"I don't care where you got that suit Tasuki. Why are you here?" Shizuma said. Irritated that the one person she didn't want to see on her wedding day was here.

"Oh, come one Shizumi you know you are happy to see me." Tasuki said with a smile.

"I said why are you here?" Shizuma said irritated at his smug face.

"Your parents invited me, so I came to give you my support." Tasuki said giving Shizuma a smile as he bowed in respect.

 **To be continued….**

 **A/N:** Hey everyone I hope you like this first chapter. It was originally going to be a long one-shot but I decide to make it into a multi chapter. Now how many chapter will depend on the story but I hope you all will love the story.

Also, I was never a big MiyukixTamao fan even when watching the anime but I read some NagisaxShizuma story that had them parred up together and I thought that was cute so I became a fan of that parring.

See you next time.

TUT OUT^^


End file.
